In the pursuit of hydrocarbons, operators of downhole systems encounter a variety of conditions in the downhole drilling and completions industry. One such condition is the presence of undesirable or less desirable zones, such as water bearing zones, gas bearing zones, etc. Inflow control devices and other tools have been devised to increase the efficiency of production, e.g., by reducing the water or gas content in the produced fluids. Although these devices work well for their intended uses, they are not without limitation, particularly in zones that are heavily unfavorable to production. While these zones can be isolated to prevent collapse, or contamination or dilution of neighboring zones, this also prevents fluid communication across the isolated zone and limits downhole activity without extensive intervention and multiple trips. A similar situation would be encountered with any isolated zone, even if production from the isolated zone is desired (e.g., the isolated zone is a frac interval surrounded by zones which are desired to be cemented), if all zones are desirable, (e.g., in a selective acidizing treatment or well stimulation), etc. The industry would well receive a single trip system for isolating a selected zone while permitting fluid communication thereacross for enabling two zones on opposite sides of the isolated zone to be simultaneously treated.